


a dance almost infinite in its complexity

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: zvezda moya [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Maria Hill, Bikinis, Body Image, Double Drabble, F/F, Natasha Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "But I love you, and your scars, and you should be allowed to enjoy your own body.”Natasha and Maria in a hotel room, in a dilemma, in a careful sort of love.





	a dance almost infinite in its complexity

“Where’s my swimsuit?” Natasha asked. “I know I packed it!”

“What, that green racing monstrosity?” Maria snorted. “Listen, you can’t wear that. Ever.”

“It’s my most comfortable suit!” Natasha protested. “What else should I wear?”

Maria held up a black bikini. “I may have packed for you.”

Natasha’s hesitation was clear if you knew her well. Maria stepped closer. “Listen. I know you sometimes feel like the Widow when you dress like this. But I love you, and your scars, and you should be allowed to enjoy your own body.”

Natasha looked at her, through her. “That’s…”

Maria kissed her forehead. “That’s what your body is for. It doesn’t always have to be a tool. You don’t have to be beautiful for anyone but yourself.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. 

“You don’t have to be beautiful for me!” Maria laughed. “You’re always beautiful to me. I just want you to let yourself be beautiful for your own sake. Your green suit’s in my bag, too. It’s up to you.” 

With another gentle kiss, she left the room, heading to the pool. Fifteen minutes later, Natasha came out in the bikini. 

“For you, _zvezda moya_ ,” she whispered, “I will try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blackhill, pool
> 
> I was going to write them actually _at_ the pool, but then Natasha had some feelings about swimsuits and Maria and I explored them. Set in the same universe as "the slow dance of the infinite stars" and is now part of a series, "zvezda moya," which will collect any and all Blackhill drabbles set in this little 'verse. 
> 
> Title from Stardust by Neil Gaiman: “He stared up at the stars: and it seemed to him then that they were dancers, stately and graceful, performing a dance almost infinite in its complexity.” 
> 
> Send me more prompts and find more feelings @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
